


Take a Breath

by TotallySpacedOut



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Crime Fighting, F/M, Hero AU, Heroes and Villains, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Near Death Experiences, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Possible Character Death, SBI Family Dynamic, Vigilante, Villain DreamTeam, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, tubbo is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySpacedOut/pseuds/TotallySpacedOut
Summary: Blood.So much blood.How did this happen?Where was he?Oh right. Tommy was at his Junior Prom with Tubbo and Drista. Where was he now though? Why was there so much rubble and dust? Who was standing over him wielding a pixelated axe?Tommy tried to focus his eyes on what was in front of him but his head hurt and it was too hard to unblur whatever, whoever, was in front of him.“Don’t fuck with me, Tommy. You should have kept Drista out of this.” That was definitely Nightmare’s voice.“Just kill him and let's get out of here, dude.” There was Sapnap.“I can only keep the axe pixelated for another 30 seconds after you took that cell tower down. Hurry up already, Nightmare.” And 404.Tommy didn’t want to see the axe as it swung down at him so he closed his eyes. He heard Nightmare say something else but Tommy was in too much pain to register what was happening.He never got to feel the final blow of Nightmares axe as darkness overtook him.He didn’t know if he was glad for that or not.-OR, Tommy Watson (TommyInnit) becomes a hero before he's ready and somehow ends up with the literal worst, worst enemy, ever.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Take a Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a little idea that's been floating around my head.  
> Nothing too serious. 
> 
> I've been working on my other fic too, so if you've read that, don't worry. The next chapter is coming SOON. I promise. 
> 
> Um, yeah! Enjoy. We'll see how often I update this. I'm hoping once a week.

“WILBUR YOU ASSHOLE!” Wilbur cackled as he ran through the living room. Tommy, his little brother, was chasing him wielding a kitchen knife. Techno looked up from the couch, unbothered by the scene in front of him. 

Phil, the three boys’ father, on the other hand was much more concerned. 

“Tommy! Put that knife down!” 

“He stole my-” 

“I don’t care what Wilbur stole. You shouldn’t be running through the house holding a knife! What if you’d have tripped and accidentally stabbed yourself? Hmm?” Wilbur grinned, flipping through Tommy’s sketchbook as Phil scolded the youngest. 

“He took my sketchbook! Dad! It’s not fair that-” 

“Tommy. Knife. Give it to me.” Tommy’s cheeks puffed out in anger and he stormed up to his dad, handing the knife over to him before launching himself at Wilbur who was distracted by the sketches in his hands. 

“Tommy! Tommy! Wait!” Wilbur panicked as Tommy practically climbed his older brother who was still holding the book out of Tommy’s reach. Tommy kicked Wilbur’s shin as hard as he could before plucking the book from his hand. 

“Fuck you, Will.” Tommy said, storming back to his bedroom. Phil sighed and turned to Wilbur with an unimpressed look. 

“Really, Will?” Phil asked and Wilbur shrugged. “Why’d you take it in the first place?” 

“At first I just wanted to piss the little gremlin off and maybe get him to come out of his room but then I actually looked at the sketches in there and, dad. They’re really good.” Wilbur said as Phil sat down again on the couch. 

“Mhm,” Phil hummed before picking up the nanotechnology arm brace he was working on fixing for Techno’s hero suit. 

“Seriously dad! He drew himself as a hero. Even sketched out his entire suit and gadgets and everything. It looked fuckin’ cool.” Wilbur said as he sat down on the arm chair across from his dad. 

“Tommy has never once shown interest in becoming a hero, Wilbur. Maybe it’s just a comic he’s working on.” Phil said, glancing up at his second oldest son. Wilbur sighed. 

“Maybe your right.” 

“Tommy doesn’t even have powers, Wilbur. He’d be entirely technology based. Kind of useless.” Techno chimed in, looking up at Wilbur. Phil scoffed. 

“I’m entirely technology based, Techno.” Phil reminded him and Techno snorted. 

“That’s different though. You create all your own gadgets and gear. Tommy would be relying on you.” Techno tried to re-explain. Phil hummed in understanding. 

“But if he did come to me and ask for training to become a hero, I would be happy to help him. He just has to say the word and he’s got an entire family of supers to help him.” Phil said making Techno and Wilbur nod in agreement, Techno more hesitant than Wilbur. 

~

Tommy sighed as he slammed his sketchbook shut. He’d have to hide it in a better spot so Wilbur wouldn’t be able to find it so quickly next time. He rolled his eyes as he stood up from his desk and he shoved the book under his mattress before picking his phone up from it’s wireless charger. 

He had three missed calls and thirteen missed texts from his best friend, Tubbo. 

“Oh boy,” Tommy rolled his eyes in fake annoyance as a small smile graced his lips. He opened up his text chat and started scrolling, rolling his eyes at how needy Tubbo was. 

**From Toob:** **  
** _TOMMY_ _  
_ _Tommy_ _  
_ _toms._ _  
_ _t0MMMYSSS_ _  
_ _TOMMY PLEASE_ _  
_ _I have nuws_ _  
_ _Imp0rtint news_ _  
_ _so impitrants._ _  
_ _tommy watson ur ignoirng me_ _  
_ _tom_ _  
_ _TOMMYYYYY_ _  
_ _I need ur help_ _  
_ _mr science nerd_

 **To Toob:** **  
** _WHAT DO YOU WANT_

 **From Toob:** **  
** _Hi!_ _  
_ _I need help._ _  
_ _Come over to mine in 15??_

 **To Toob:** **  
** _UGHHHH_  
_. . ._ _  
_ Ok. 

Tommy slid his phone into his pocket before grabbing his backpack from the floor, slinging it over his shoulder, and leaving his room, saying a quick goodbye to whoever was sitting in the living room before trotting off towards the door. 

“Woah, woah. Where you going, bucko?” Phill asked, stepping out of the kitchen just as Tommy reached for the door handle. The blond teen turned and smiled innocently at his dad before shrugging and adjusting the strap of his backpack. 

“Off to Tubbo’s! He needs help with some science homework,” Tommy said, lying straight through his teeth. He knows that there will be absolutely no homework done once he arrives at his best friends home. 

Phil raised a wary eyebrow but then shrugged. “Alright. Let me grab my jacket and I’ll drive you. It’s a bit of a walk isn’t it? And it’s raining,” Phil said and Tommy nodded. If his dad was going to give him a free ride, who was he to pass that up?

Phil walked off to grab a jacket as soon as Tommy nodded and returned a few minutes later, dangling his keys off his finger, jingling it a bit as he stepped. “Let’s get to it, yeah?” 

The drive itself wasn’t horrible. Tubbo’s house was only about twenty minutes from Tommy’s on a good day without heavy traffic, but seeing as it was in fact Tuesday, at 3 o’clock in the afternoon, there was a bit of traffic. And living in Florida didn’t help with that at all. 

“So, Toms,” Phil started and Tommy groaned, bashing the back of his head into the seat behind him. Phil chuckled. “Stop that. I just have a few questions.” 

“What is it?” Tommy asked exasperated. 

“Well, Wilbur was telling me that-” 

“UGHH! WIL-BUR!” Tommy groaned loudly, slumping even further into his seat. Phil laughed and hushed his youngest son before speaking up again. 

“Wilbur was telling me about some of your sketches. Said he saw that you drew yourself a hero costume. You want to be a hero?” Phil asked, making Tommy go silent. 

It’s not that Tommy did or didn’t want to be a hero. He very much liked the idea of fighting bad guys side by side with his family, but he also knew he was young and powerless so anything he did would be completely technology based. He didn’t want to rely on Phil for him becoming a hero when there were much more important things to focus on. 

“No,” Tommy replied finally after a long silent minute. “I don’t want to be a hero. Not yet, at least.” He said and Phil hummed in careful consideration. 

“Not yet?” 

“Not yet,” Tommy confirmed with a firm nod. 

“Okay… Alright. I hear you loud and clear, Toms.” 

Tommy was grateful when Phil dropped the topic. He wasn’t ready to be a hero. He was only 16 and he was struggling to deal with just being in high school. He wasn’t necessarily the most popular teenager at his school, despite people knowing that his family was rich and supported the SBI hero group. No one knew they were the SBI hero group though, seeing as their hero identities were completely undisclosed to everyone. 

Tommy was content though. He had Tubbo as a friend and that was enough for him. He’d rather have one good friend over a bunch of gold-digging fake friends any day. And luckily for him, the only other British kid in his school was also considered a “loser” meaning that they clicked immediately. Or, rather, Tubbo had clung to Tommy for dear life when they first met and Tommy opted from that day forward he’d die for Tubbo. 

“Here we are,” Phil said as he pulled into the Smith family’s driveway. He parked the car and turned to look at Tommy with a smile. “Text me when you need a pick-up, yeah?” Tommy nodded and unbuckled quickly. 

“Thanks for the ride! Bye, dad!” Tommy exclaimed as he grabbed his bag from the floor of the car and jumped out of it. He slammed the door and waved goodbye before rushing up the front steps of Tubbo’s house and entering without knocking. 

Tubbo’s mother groaned but smiled at Tommy as he entered. “Hello, Tommy! Toby is up in his room. Will you be staying for dinner?” She asked, peeking her head from the kitchen. Tommy hummed as he slipped his shoes off. 

“I think I will, thank you Mrs. Smith!” Tommy said, a wide grin breaking out over his face as she laughed and nodded, turning back to Tubbo’s sister who was helping with baking some cookies. 

Tommy rushed up the stairs and burst into his best friends room. “Tubbo!” 

“Tommy!” 

Tubbo stood from his bed and they did a quick handshake before settling down onto the floor together. 

“Why am I here?” Tommy asked suddenly and Tubbo smiled nervously at him. “You’re not gonna copy my science homework again, are you?” 

“Huh? No, no. I got that done already. Um, I uh-” Tubbo fidgeted nervously and Tommy narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Spit it out already,” Tommy said, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow. Tubbo sighed and nodded, standing up quickly to make sure his door was locked and then shutting his curtains. “What the hell.” 

Tubbo chuckled nervously before sitting down again and reaching under his bed. 

“The other night, you know how there was that big fight between the hero Ghostbur and the villain Schlatt?” Tommy nodded. Wilbur had nearly died and had been in a healing pod Phil built for three days. “Well, I went to the aftermath of the fight, right. And I found this!” 

Tubbo pulled a shoebox out from under the bed and Tommy raised his eyebrow curiously, watching as his best friend opened the lid. Tommy’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. “Wha-”

“I found this laying in the rubble! What do you think it is?” Tommy stared at the glowing red rock inside the box as it levitated into the air, settling at eye level between the two teenagers. Tommy gasped and reached towards it, but before his fingers could touch it, Tubbo was slapping his hand away and scolding him. 

“We don’t know what it does! Don’t touch it!” 

“Well you touched it, didn’t you?!” 

“No! I’m not an idiot!” 

“Well-” Tommy glared at Tubbo and then glanced at the rock again. 

“Shut up. Anyways, what do you think it is? I’ve never seen anything like it before. So I did some research and at first I thought it was chalcedony or cinnabar but then it started shaking and glowing and there's like, these veins in it that pulse! It’s… I think it had something to do with Schlatt’s powers because he's like, kind of an elemental I think? He controls the earth and stuff and can like, ugh- and how he has them but I have no idea!” Tubbo rambled on and Tommy took a deep breath, examining the levitating rock between them. 

“It’s… it’s cool. I have no idea what it is though… rocks aren’t exactly the type of science I’m good at though. I’m a chemistry nerd, Tubbo. Not an Earth Science nerd.” 

“Well, yeah. I know that. But you’re still good at science so-” 

_Touch me._

“What the fuck, Tubbo?” 

“Huh? I was just saying that maybe if we brought it to like, The Enchanter then-” 

“No, what the hell. Did you just tell me to touch you?” 

“What the fuck, Tommy. No!” Tubbo said, looking at his best friend like he’d gone crazy. 

“I… I must be hearin’ voices or some shit then cause I swear to god someone just told me to-” 

_TOUCH THE CRYSTAL!_

Tommy’s entire body stilled as a voice screamed at him. Tubbo watched him with wide, nervous eyes and then Tommy reached forward, grasping the rock in his hand faster than Tubbo could even process what was happening. 

The rock glowed brighter, the veins in it pulsing slightly as it came in contact with Tommy’s hand and Tubbo shouted. 

“Drop it, Tommy!” 

Red glowing from the rock consumed Tommy’s hand, then crept it’s way up his arm and to the rest of his body. Tubbo sat back with a horrified look on his face as Tommy’s normally blue eyes changed to a glowing red. His blond hair stood on end and his shoulders straightened. 

Tommy, who had been sitting criss-cross on the ground, was now levitating slightly, his arm still outstretched from when he grabbed the rock. 

_“Welcome. And thank you, Tommy Watson.”_ A voice said, surrounding Tommy and Tubbo. The glowing then ceased and Tommy fell back to the ground with a thud, the rock, now ceasing it’s glowing, fell from his hand and rolled onto the floor a few feet away from them. His hair and eyes were back to normal now, but there was a lingering red glow swirling in the blue of his irises. 

Tubbo stared at Tommy with wide eyes and shaking hands. 

Tommy stared back, his face mirroring Tubbo’s look of shock and confusion. Then they both screamed and started shouting unintelligible things at each other, trying to get a grasp on what the fuck just happened. 

“Holy shit! You just- then you- and then! The red! And- YOUR ARMS, TOMMY!” Tubbo exclaimed in horror. Tommy looked down at his arms and noticed his veins glowing red. The pulsed slightly before dimming back to their normal shade of blue. 

“Um…” 

“I told you not to touch it!” 

“It told me to! It seduced me, Tubbo!” 

“It seduced you?” Tubbo asked, raising his eyebrow at him, unimpressed. Tommy nodded. 

“It told me to touch it! Then it yelled at me! Did you not hear it?” Tubbo shook his head and Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

They both looked back down at the seemingly normal looking rock that had caused all of this and then Tommy looked up at Tubbo with a nervous smile. 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading.  
> This is just a short chapter for an introduction butttt, yeah! 
> 
> <3 Bye bye, now!


End file.
